She loves them and they love her
by ladypennywise
Summary: Un sentimiento indistinto que los golpeó y los hizo caer a sus pies. Un juego de verdad o reto y un primer beso. Sakura era su primer gran amor y ellos no la dejarían ir. Nunca.


" **Porque todos aman el calor de una madre, ¿no?"**

…

Después de haber terminado de pelear en las enormes canchas del Coliseo del Cielo; Gon, Killua y Sakura se prepararon para ir finalmente a descansar un rato. Mañana Gon tendría que comenzar a entrenar para enfrentarse al terrible Hisoka, por lo tanto, era vital que su concentración y fuerza estuvieran al máximo potencial.

― ¡Sí! Él aceptó pelear contra mí, ¿no es genial? – Gon, con una gran y contagiosa sonrisa exclamó, abriendo la puerta de su habitación compartida de un golpazo. Detrás de él, Killua y Sakura lo observaban con una sonrisa ligera.

― ¡Oye, relájate hombre! – el pequeño asesino dijo, colocando una mano en su cintura. ― ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que ese payaso te haya aceptado una pelea? No tenemos ni idea si planea acabar contigo o no. – Exclamó, con un ligero tono preocupado.

― Gon pensará en algo, ya lo conoces. No es alguien que se pueda rendir fácilmente. – la pelirrosa contestó con una sonrisa, caminando a la cama de Killua y sentándose en la orilla. El ya mencionado se sentó a su lado.

― Ya lo sé, pero… ― Killua volteó a ver a Sakura, una mirada afligida en sus brillantes ojos azules. ― ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

Las joyas esmeraldas de la kunoichi parpadearon. – Supongo. Pero es Gon, ya no podemos hacer nada por él. – agitó su cabeza en resignación. Gon río encantado y se sentó en un espacio libre que quedaba detrás de Sakura, la cual se volteó junto con Killua; quedando los tres en una especie de semicírculo en el centro de la cama matrimonial.

Sakura colocó un dedo en su barbilla y sus ojos relampaguearon con picardía. – Mientras tanto, ¿quieren jugar a algo?

― ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? – Gon exclamó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Killua parpadeó y miró a la chica con desconcierto.

― ¿Jugar a algo? ¿A qué?

― ¡Pues obviamente a lo clásico de los clásicos! – ella dijo, parándose en la cama con un aire heroico y las manos en sus caderas. ― ¡A "verdad o reto"! – ella gritó finalmente, elevando los brazos en el aire. Los dos chicos corearon el "woooh" y Sakura se sentó inmediatamente con las piernas cruzadas en posición de indio. Los tres se acercaron al centro.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Quién comienza? – Killua preguntó, sonriendo y moviéndose con ansiedad.

Gon levantó la mano con entusiasmo. ― ¡Oh! ¡Yo comienzo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

― Pues perfecto. Comienza tú. – el peliblanco accedió, recargándose detrás suyo con las palmas de sus manos para no caer. La pelirosa asintió, de acuerdo.

― ¡Pues bien! ambos, ¿verdad o reto? – Gon comenzó, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo. Killua sonrió más ancho, ansioso por el repentino desafío. La chica hizo una mueca.

El albino estuvo a punto de decirle reto, pero Sakura le convenció de pedir verdad. Obviamente, mientras pensaba en qué clase de retos desagradables les pondría. El chico resopló, pero finalmente cedió.

― Verdad. – contestó de mala gana el asesino, preguntándose internamente porqué se dejó convencer en primer lugar. La jovencita río entre dientes.

El moreno elevó una ceja. – Entonces… Bien, tengo algo que preguntarles. Pero siento que es algo vergonzoso… ― Gon contestó; sus mejillas sonrojándose de un tierno rosa y dirigiendo su apenada mirada hacia abajo.

Los otros dos niños lo vieron, confundidos y alzando una ceja en conjunto, ¿algo vergonzoso? ¿Qué sería?

― Anda, dilo. Conociéndote, lo más probable es que no sea vergonzoso en lo absoluto. – Killua insistió, sonriéndole y alentándolo más que nada para no quedarse con la duda; podía ser algo chismoso, sí. Sakura asintió, igual de intrigada al, atosigando al niño de grandes ojos marrones.

El aludido, realizando que era el foco de atención y que sus dos mejores amigos lo interrogaban con fuertes ojos azules y verdes, tragó saliva. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué se sentía tan avergonzado? ¿Era un tema normal, ¿no?

― Ustedes… ― comenzó, mientras sus mofletes se oscurecían de un tono más fuerte – ¿Ustedes ya han besado a alguien antes? – finalmente escupió, casi dramático al mismo tiempo que volteó su rostro hacia la _interesante_ pared color hueso.

El niño albino de repente sintió como le iba la sangre a la cara mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente. Sakura parpadeó, curiosa del porqué alguien tan _sólo me concentro en ser cazador y conseguir amigos_ como Gon preguntaría algo tan… anti―él.

― Pues… yo… eh… ― Killua tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a la interrogante que lo tomó por sorpresa, sus mejillas del mismo tono que una cereza ― ¿¡Por qué preguntas estas cosas?! – huyendo de contestar algo tan embarazoso, se puso a la defensiva. La única niña no entendía su raro comportamiento.

― Sólo contesta, no es nada difícil coño. – Sakura se quejó, recargándose en él mientras lo fulminaba con aburridas joyas esmeraldas. El niño le echó un vistazo de vuelta y suspiró.

― No… la verdad nunca lo he dado. – bajó la cabeza, el cabello blanco le cubría los ojos y jugaba desesperadamente con un trozo de tela azul de sus shorts. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

― No, tampoco. – Gon levantó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza. Volteó hacia Sakura con cierto anhelo. ― ¿Y tú Sakura?

― Yo ya lo di. No es nada complicado, la verdad. – ella confesó sin vergüenza, enrollando un mechón de brillante cabello rosa entre sus dedos. Era penoso, pero no pensaba decirles que, gracias al hecho de ser oficialmente una kunoichi, debía adquirir más conocimiento que la gente promedio en ese tipo de ámbitos. No, Tsunade aún no le enseñaba como seducir apropiadamente. Aunque es básico, Sakura aún era muy joven, así que sólo le explicó cómo realizar… eh, algo sencillo, suponía.

Ambos niños abrieron sus ojos como platos, mirando a la niña pelirrosa, enormemente sorprendidos. De los tres… ¿ella de verdad ya había dado su primer beso? _Aunque bueno, se notaba mucho que era alguien que había experimentado todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de su entrenamiento como ninja, era raro lo que la sorprendía… ¡pero eso no es excusa!_ Ambos pensaron al unísono, con la quijada para el suelo.

― ¿En serio? – Gon preguntó, todavía incrédulo ante la repentina revelación. De repente, sintió un escalofrío.

― ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Killua gritó, observando a la pequeña kunoichi erguirse y cambiar su normalmente tranquilo semblante a uno serio.

― No lo es. – su sonrisa se ensanchó. – si ustedes quieren, para que no se sientan mal, yo podría ser su primer beso. Claro, SI QUIEREN. – la niña ofreció encogiendo sus hombros, %70 en broma y %30 por ciento en serio, cerrando sus párpados y encogiéndose de hombros. Soltó una risita y esperó pacientemente un ruidoso "¡NO!" en respuesta, para después poder reírse de sus rostros avergonzados. Imaginó lo gracioso que sería.

…

Para su sorpresa, el "no" o cualquier negativa nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos, observó curiosa como ellos analizaban pensativamente la manta de seda carmín que envolvía la cama, con el rostro en una mueca apenada y las manos ajustado pedazos enteros de tela en sus puños. Ladeó su cabeza, ¿se lo habían tomado muy en serio?

Escuchó a Gon tragar saliva.

― Tú… harías eso, ¿por nosotros? – el niño castaño le preguntó, tomando sus pálidas manos de niña entre las suyas, acercándose algo más a la pelirrosa. Sakura, aturdida, asintió; sin mucha noción de lo que estaba haciendo o el rumbo al que se fueron las situaciones. Él mantuvo un rostro esperanzado y aún muy rojo, sus enormes profundidades ámbar chocolate brillaban. Oh diablos.

― Yo… bueno… tengo que… ― Sakura se alejó unos centímetros de Gon y volteó instintivamente hacia el otro chico en la habitación. Estaba temblando, podía oír desde su posición los latidos de su corazón acelerado y había comenzado a sudar levemente, frotando sus manos una con a otra; como si en su mente estuviera tomando una decisión de vida o muerte.

Sakura alzó las cejas, preocupada, ¿qué cojones le estaba pasando?

― Killu… ― antes de que ella pudiera terminar, unos brazos rápidamente le rodearon el cuello y unos labios fríos se pegaron a los suyos con una ferocidad demandante que la asustó. Sakura abrió muchísimo los ojos, colocando un codo contra el colchón para apoyarse y observar al tercer hijo de la familia Zoldyck tratando de besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, en cuclillas encima suyo. Ambos escucharon el jadeo sorprendido del otro chico en la habitación.

― Oh joder, de verdad lo hizo… ― Gon, sorprendido, siseó más para sí mismo que para ellos. Se acomodó en la cama y se dedicó a observar el espectáculo, expectante.

El albino tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, deslizando sus brazos hasta la pequeña cintura mientras la jalaba, apegándola más a sí mismo; ahora sosteniéndose con las rodillas. La chica saltó ante el tacto de las manos frías recorriendo su espalda, y se quejó al sentir la brutalidad con la que la había jalado. Parecía no pensar mucho.

A pesar de que el acto en sí era impresionablemente adorable para las connotaciones inusuales en el que se desarrollaba, tenía que decirlo… Killua no sabe besar, y no debería estar impresionada por eso. Solamente su boca estaba presionada contra la suya, y ni siquiera se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Todavía era un niño, no muy inocente, pero un niño a fin de cuentas.

La kunoichi sonrió levemente para sí misma, al parecer tendría que _enseñarle_ cómo se hace.

Ella lo obligó a abrir su boca sellada al morder su labio inferior, y comenzó a besarlo como realmente Dios mandaba. Ahora fue Killua quien abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, con la placentera sensación de la experimentada Sakura besándolo, guiándolo al no tener ninguna experiencia; irónicamente, una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda. Su cabeza rosada se movía al compás de la suya, enredó unos largos dedos en el corto cabello blanco y él no podía decir nada al respecto, sólo dejarse llevar.

Con párpados caídos, los ocelos zafiros centellearon al encontrarse con unos verdes nublados, dominantes, hermosos. Sus largas pestañas negras tocaban sus pómulos en cada pestañeo, sus torneadas piernas se enredaron en las suyas al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo abrazaba recostada en el colchón, obligándolo a colocar ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza para no aplastarla. El calor corporal del cuerpo femenino lo quemaba, la suavidad de los pequeños pechos aplastándose contra el suyo provocó que su corazón pegase un brinco. Oh Dios.

Los labios rosas lo chuparon, demandando que los otros pares le correspondieran, el beso inocente de repente se transformó en uno posesivo, tierno y erótico a la vez. La chica paseó su lengua en los ahora cálidos y medio tintados en rosado labios masculinos. Killua elevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Dando lengüetazos y casuales chupetones, ella recorrió su camino hacia el cuello del albino, deslizándose desde la línea de la mandíbula y la manzana de Adán hasta sus clavículas, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba. Posteriormente, regresó a la boca a seguir con el trabajo.

El rostro de Killua estaba coloreado en un rojo de un tono récord, gimió cuando Sakura tuvo la osadía de lamerlo e incluso comenzaba a brotarle vapor de la cabeza y temblaba, Gon podía verlo; lucía una especie de olla a presión que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sus marcados músculos se hallaban terriblemente tensos, aunque después de inhalar y drogarse con el perfume a flores de cerezo que su delicada piel desprendía, su cuerpo lentamente se relajó. El único potenciador también notó como su mejor amigo no podía parar de frotar una pierna contra la otra, buscando, tal vez, aliviar tan siquiera un poco su repentino _ardor,_ ¿no?

Se llevó una mano a la cara. Qué vergonzoso.

La pelirosa jaló levemente con los dientes su actual objeto de entretenimiento, extendiendo casualmente una separación en la boca del chico, que aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Pero ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Sólo porque tenía la necesidad de jugar con él y sus sentimientos de puberto, Sakura disimuladamente comenzó a insertar la punta de su lengua, velozmente encontrándose con la otra e iniciando un pequeño beso francés. Los dos gimieron. La paseó por encima, en medio, la jaló para chuparla y volvió a hacer lo mismo, intensificando levemente el ritmo. Ambas respiraciones entremezclándose, volviéndose más erráticas e incontrolables.

― Sakura… ― ronroneó su nombre con cierto goce, como si hacerlo le dejara una dulzura amena en el paladar; disfrutó cada sílaba como si una esfera de chocolate estuviera derritiéndose en sus papilas gustativas. Adictivo, encantador, peligroso.

Killua cada vez se sentía más débil, la fuerza se desprendía de sus poros y su cordura también, sólo podía concentrarse en la excitación que su cuerpo virginal le dejaba disfrutar. Las sensaciones deliciosas lo recorrían entero, le entró una ansiedad terrible y un calor insoportable se alojó en las partes bajas de su cuerpo. El ambiente estaba más que infestado con feromonas, era un olor intenso, pero agradable.

No quería parar, no quería separarse de ella, le estaba gustando demasiado…

― Muy bien, suficiente. – apenas se quejó ante la sensación de las manos de Sakura en sus hombros, empujándolo con ferocidad y apartándolo del rico sabor del acto, desenredando sus piernas y dejándolo libre. Él seguía encima suyo, sus brazos se sacudían y la kunoichi se preguntó vagamente si caería, pero lo dudaba; su bebé era muy fuerte para eso.

Su mente se quedó en la luna unos segundos, procesando todo lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente un minuto y el cosquilleo de la lengua ajena pegando en la suya no desapareció hasta momentos después. Cuando finalmente regresó de su viaje, miró avergonzado hasta el infinito a la chica de mejillas rosáceas y una medio sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

― ¿Lo disfrutaste mucho, eh, cariño? – ella le preguntó, una sonrisa gatuna decorando sus hermosas fracciones al observarlo recuperar el aliento y limpiar algo de la baba que se escurrió por sus comisuras.

Como recuperando un poco su típico carácter orgulloso, el chico frunció el ceño mientras sentía su cara volver a arder en rojo. ― ¡E-E-Eso no es cierto! – la acusó, apuntándola con el dedo; maldijo en su mente que su propia voz lo haya traicionado. Ella levantó una ceja.

― ¿No es cierto el qué? Lo siento, tu cuerpo te delata.

― ¡N-No sé a qué te ref… ¡― repentinamente, sintió un jalón. Sus pantalones se sentían más ajustados e incómodos que de costumbre. Reconociendo los síntomas muy bien, Killua rápidamente huyó, dejando una estela de humo graciosa a su carrera y se formó en un pequeño ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, derritiéndose de vergüenza pura. Gon se encontraba ultra abochornado por el espectáculo, era algo extraño, pero entretenido de ver. Aunque no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos lo golpeara, su mejor amigo se la había pasado demasiado bien… él también quería un poco.

― ¡No es justo! ¡Me engatusaste, eso fue lo que pasó! – trató de rescatar su evaporizada dignidad, el ceño fruncido adorablemente y pequeñas lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos, observándola por encima del hombro. Sakura, ofendida, le devolvió la mirada afilada.

― ¡Tú fuiste el que se me tiró encima, no al revés! – Killua sabía que esto era cierto, pero se negaba a perder en esta batalla verbal. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro niño comenzó a moverse, cada vez más cerca de la única mujer en la habitación.

― ¡No lo pensé bien, es todo!

― ¡Entonces no es mi culpa, es la tuya! ¡Por impulsivo! – avergonzada, le recriminó. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño bastardo? ¡Todavía que le había medio enseñado a besar! Esta no le saldría barata.

― ¡Además… ! ― como ya es costumbre, la pelirosa no acabó de hablar, ya que una mano se posicionó en su barbilla, le volteó delicadamente el rostro y unos labios suaves y cálidos, muy diferentes a los anteriores, se inclinaron a pegarse a los suyos como aleteos de mariposa. Lo último que Sakura vio antes de corresponder fue el sonrojado rostro del niño más adorable que en su vida había conocido, que no había titubeado en besarla y que tampoco la lastimó con agarres bruscos.

Ambos escucharon el sonido ahogado del albino en la esquina del cuarto, pero que prefirió no moverse. No quería hacerlos enojar.

La chica comenzó a besar al chico exquisitamente, mientras él, con unos grandes nervios, pero aun controlándose trataba de imitarla y seguir sus pasos para no arruinarlo. Era un beso largo, lento, amoroso, pero con un aire algo acalorado que comenzó a dispersarse por la habitación. Podía olerse el dulzor y pasión con la que sus labios se pegaban, separaban, mamaban y volvían a besar.

La dueña de los potentes ojos verdes acomodó su posición en la cama, ahora quedando frente al moreno sin separarse, a lo que él ejecutaba sus mejores intentos y se arrodillaba en el colchón, sin perder el contacto en ningún momento. Los músculos de sus brazos se adormecieron y perdieron fuerza, y esto sólo pareció empeorar cuando Sakura se separó y recargó la barbilla encima suyo, respondiendo a la necesidad de aire. No obstante, tal vez sin darse cuenta, ella respiraba pesadamente muy cerca de su oreja, aumentando su presión sanguínea a mil por hora. Dejó escapar un ligero gimoteo.

Dándose cuenta de lo sensible que es, ella maliciosamente deslizó dos de sus dedos por su pecho por encima de su chaqueta a la vez que chupaba con cuidado el lóbulo, enviándole unos seductores escalofríos por toda su columna y apretó los labios, negándose a dejar que sus actos lo derrotaran. Pero, situó sus dos manos en los muslos de la chica para sostenerse, eso había sido demasiado para su cerebro. Se confesó a sí mismo que ella demasiado, no podría hacer nada para negarse a su encantadora presencia. Sakura pareció no inmutarse por el repentino tacto, sólo colocó su dedo en su mandíbula y le levantó el rostro, volvió a besarlo y Gon correspondió de inmediato, ahora lamiendo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua.

A pesar de eso, para su grata sorpresa, las piernas de la chica eran sorprendente suaves, y soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado al recorrer sus manos por todo su amplio esplendor. La pelirosa dejó sonar un quejido contra su boca, pero no trató de apartarlo ni mucho menos.

Killua, prestando atención a todo, estupefacto, jaló distraídamente la orilla de su camisa de tirantes azul, despegándola de su piel pegajosa. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor?

Inclinándose cada vez más al ninja médico, Gon la tomó de la pequeña cintura y la sentó encima de su regazo, a lo que ella le envolvió sus piernas en su cadera, quedando peligrosamente cerca a la vez que seguían con lo suyo.

 _¿No creen que están yendo demasiado lejos?_ El niño albino se preguntó distraídamente, admirando todo el show desde el glorioso suelo alfombrado. Estaba seguro de que esos dos pervertidos ya se habían olvidado completamente de su existencia, lo cual lo irritó un poco. Pero…

Dejó caer su peso en la pared detrás suyo, suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y emprendió a deleitarse por los adictivos gemidos que salían por la garganta de Sakura cada cuánto. Femeninos, delicados, e incluso inocentes; era sublime y mortificante el poder que tenía sobre él, capaz de orillarlo al borde de la locura con solo unos jadeos que le salían naturalmente. Aterrador.

Los sonidos eran un relajante muy efectivo, un sentimiento se sacudió en su corazón, comenzando a enviar sangre desde su estómago hasta su pelvis, sacudiéndolo en calor. Dejándose llevar, una mano pálida se elevó del piso y se posicionó en su rodilla, subiendo a su muslo y llegando al bulto endurecido debajo de su cinturón. Killua se mantenía con perdidos ojos zafiro, no pensaba en nada, no veía nada, no olía nada; sólo escuchaba su nueva música que lo seducía y hacía sentir bien a niveles inimaginables. Le encantaba.

Apenas uno de sus dedos logró un choque satisfactorio contra su eje, un gimoteo de alivio se disparó de entre sus dientes y no tardó en decidirse que eso no sería suficiente. Sin atreverse a meter una mano entre sus ropas, sólo siguió acariciando, ahora con dos dedos y presionando levemente, todo el falo de carne palpitante que sobresalía en la tela oscura de sus shorts. Este acto excesivamente atrevido pasó por alto por la pareja. O bueno, por lo menos para uno de ellos.

Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer. Debía zafarse de esto, pero ya. Se le estaba yendo de las manos, no sólo a ella, sino también al chico en el que estaba sentada, pero a él parecía no importarle en absoluto. Gon seguía, con más valor que antes, el cual usó para cambiar de lugar y comenzar a dar pequeños besos en su nuca, marcas rojizas contrastando con la palidez de esta. Tembló, colocando ambas manos en su pecho y trató de empujarlo lejos de ella; pero se mantuvo firme, tal vez inconscientemente negándose a dejarla ir. ¿Qué clase de magia negra transformó a ese adorable niño al apasionado ser con su mismo rostro que la besaba sin chistar?

Ah, sí, ella. Era una bruja, una bastante hija de puta, por cierto.

De un segundo a otro, notó como la familiar sensación de dientes se posaron en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, doliéndole por un segundo. La estaba mordiendo.

¡Por la santa mierda! ¡qué alguien la ayude!

Entreabrió sus pozos esmeraldas y desesperadamente buscó a su posible salvador de cabello blanco. Al que encontró, pero en una situación bastante… comprometedora; ósea, al borde de masturbarse ahí mismo, sin importarle si ellos estaban ahí. Se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero ese no era pretexto, ¡qué diablos le pasaba!

Se ruborizó horrores al apreciar que, a pesar de que lo hacía con lentitud, disfrutaba plenamente de los movimientos de sus dedos en su eje. Trató de hablar para sacarlo de su ensoñación, pero fue callada por Gon de nuevo, al insertar su lengua en su boca y pasearla por todos lados. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperarle, desgraciado.

De pronto, su masculina mano se posó en su hombro mientras la otra seguía en su muslo, lentamente se escurrió hasta alcanzar el zipper de su vestido rojo, tomándolo entre su pulgar e índice e intentó bajarlo. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, llegando a su límite.

― ¡YA BASTA! – chilló, tomando los brazos de Gon y apartándolos de sí misma violentamente, bajándose de su regazo de un salto, arrastrándose al otro extremo de la amplia cama.

El grito resonó en la cabeza de ambos chicos, sacándolos de su ensoñación como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído encima; el balde dándoles un golpe de remate. Parpadeando, miraron hacia todos lados sin todavía caer en cuenta lo que habían estado haciendo. Claro, hasta que los ocelos azules y castaños se posaron en la figura de la chica de largo cabello rosa, abrazándose a sí misma en una esquina. Todos sus recuerdos volvieron brutalmente a ellos como si Pakunoda les hubiera disparado una bala de memorias.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, Killua había dejado de hacer _eso_ brutalmente, sosteniéndose del muro como si de verdad lo necesitase, sus piernas flaqueaban; estaba algo sudoroso y con las palabras atoradas en el fondo de su garganta. Intentaba decir algo, pero sinceramente no podía, necesitaba seguir procesando todo.

Y él no era el único, el niño de cabello puntiagudo colocó ambas manos en el colchón, arqueando la espalda y su garganta sintiéndose cada vez más seca. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que golpeaba contra sus costillas, sudaba y se concentró en relajar su ritmo cardíaco mientras podía.

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiendo la pesada tensión en el ambiente encajándose en su columna, distraídamente volvió a subir su zipper hasta arriba. El sonido llamó la atención de Gon, que sólo batió otra marca en la escala de _qué tan rojos era humanamente posible que se pueden poner los cachetes_ en el momento que recordó que había tratado de bajárselo. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

Killua, PARA NADA menos apenado y debido a su extrema blancura el carmesí de su cara se notó muchísimo más, ajustando su camisa con desesperación. ¿Trató de… _complacerse,_ por culpa de la voz obscena de esa irritante débil mujer en crecimiento? ¿De verdad?

Aturdir de esa manera a un asesino de su talla con tales tactos comunes y con tanta facilidad, a alguien que llevaba casi toda su vida siendo entrenado contra todo tipo de armas letales al matar… su padre nunca lo entrenó contra esto. Por eso fracasó.

Bueno, a la mejor era él quien era débil, o al menos ante su flamante presencia. La peli rosa usó el arma definitiva en su contra: la seducción.

 _Haruno Sakura es alguien de temer. De verdad que lo es…_ Se dijo a sí mismo, analizando a la pequeña figura femenina, quien apartó su largo cabello atrás de sus hombros. De un momento a otro, sus orbes esmeraldas se elevaron y encontraron con los suyos, a lo que apartó la mirada inmediatamente. No podía verla a los ojos, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Esto era genial, ahora ella lo tacharía como un completo pervertido y se mantendría lo más lejos posible de él cada que pudiese.

Gon y Killua arrugaron el entrecejo.

¿Qué les había pasado? ¡Se suponía que sólo sería UN beso! ¡Nunca acordaron que llegarían hasta estos extremos! Por un momento trataron de hacer _algo más_ que el beso (el cual ya había llegado a lucir peligroso), y no era porque de verdad lo planeaban en su cabeza, no, solamente se dejaron llevar a lo que los nuevos sentimientos y emociones le ordenaban a su cuerpo. Y solían sentirse orgullosos de su autocontrol… sí, claro.

¿Y ahora?

Ambos cazadores se miraron, sorprendiéndose de que los dos estaban exactamente en las mismas condiciones: con el cuerpo como una manzana roja, tiesos y con dificultades para moverse. Conclusión: Sakura era de verdad un peligro, ni siquiera se imaginaban qué tan ardiente sería cuando creciera. Pero ese no era el caso.

Uno y otro se lanzaron una mirada decidida, que sólo decía una cosa: debían disculparse con ella y nunca tocar el tema de nuevo. Aunque les doliera hasta el fondo de su alma, pero eso era lo más sano que podían hacer. No obstante, se preguntaron si antes deberían ir a llenar una tina con cubos de hielo y meterse, por… ya saben, los problemas de ser un hombre.

Lo pensaron dos segundos, pero se gritaron _¡No!_ Debían ser valientes y pedirle disculpas ahora, la tina ya podrían armarla después.

Armándose de su valor nato, Gon susurró – Sakura… ― justo antes de sentarse a su lado derecho. Copiándolo, Killua se sentó justo al lado izquierdo de la chica, acomodándose en la esquina de la cama. La hermosa joven les devolvió la mirada.

― ¿Sí? – respondió con voz apenas audible, rasposa, cansada, _seductora como el que más,_ aunque estaban seguros que esa no era su intención. Pero no por eso no tuvo un ligero efecto sobre ellos que casi los derritió ahí mismo, pero se mantuvieron fuertes.

Humedeciéndose sus comisuras, Killua continuó ― Queríamos… eh… ― se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, nervioso. – ya sabes… disculparnos por todo.

Un mechón delgado de cabello rosa se arrastró desde su sien hasta pegar en el medio de su cara, pero ella no se movió de su posición, sólo movía esas largas pestañas hacia su dirección, su respiración cansada movía su pecho y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Lucía como una muñeca de porcelana. El corazón de Gon se estrujó.

― ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, entrecerrando sus ocelos verdes, confusión relumbrando en ellos. En la bonita cara de los cazadores se formó una mueca de sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por lo que acaba de pasar! – el chico de verde confesó, encogiéndose abochornado. – No era nuestra intención llegar tan lejos contigo, se supone que sólo sería un simple beso, pero nos dejamos llevar.

Killua asintió con lentitud, igualmente abochornado.

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué se disculpan ustedes? – su personalidad fiera volvió a salir a la luz, irguiéndose de su posición de vaga con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La miraron sin entender. – Yo soy tan o más culpable que ustedes. Fue mi culpa que todo llegara a esos extremos, yo los reté a algo tan estúpido como esto. – sus pómulos coloreados del mismo rosa que su cabello, tratando de no mirarlos. – así que… ustedes perdónenme a mí. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera tentado tanto al diablo.

Sakura lentamente se impulsó a la orilla del colchón, claras intenciones no dichas de irse con la última palabra. Pero justo antes de poder levantarse, ambas manos masculinas la tomaron de cada brazo y la jalaron de vuelta, rebotando en medio de la cama finalmente se detuvo, terminando acostada.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar o tratar de irse de nuevo, se vio atrapada entre dos cuerpos que la atraparon de su lado correspondiente. Killua abrazó su brazo suave pero firmemente, enredó su pierna en la suya y se acurrucó en su hombro, su nariz rozando su ardiente mejilla. Gon igualmente se acomodó en su cálido lado derecho, la abrazó de la cintura y colocó su pierna encima de la femenina, respirando muy cerca del hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

El rostro de Sakura era un espectáculo de centellas granate, vapor y una mezcla de nerviosismo y confusión decorando sus facciones. Volteó hacia los lados, los dos habían cerrado sus parpados y lucían muy cómodos, casi a punto de caer dormidos.

― ¿Q-Qué… hacen? – ella susurró, los nervios filtrándose en su voz. Dos pares de ojos se entreabrieron para verla, cansados. ― ¡T-Tengo que irme! Y-Yo…

― No tenemos que perdonarte nada. – el albino empezó, sus pozos azules volviéndose a cerrar. – tú lo querías, nosotros lo queríamos, no hay nada que perdonar. – la pelirosa pudo sentir al otro niño asentir perezosamente con la cabeza encima de su hombro.

― Sólo… ― Gon, con su voz bastante soñolienta y arrastrando la lengua, apretó su agarre en su cintura y continuó. – sólo… déjanos amarte como queremos. Permítenos quererte como te lo mereces.

Sonrojándose a una intensidad que incluso dejaría a Hinata en ridículo, trató de tartamudear algo en protesta.

― Eres maravillosa, y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar ese hecho. – la voz relajada de Killua la interrumpió. ― Nos gustó tu belleza, determinación, fuerza e inteligencia. Nos cuidas, nos curas y te preocupas por nosotros, incluso puedes llegar a consolarnos en momentos críticos. Déjanos devolverte sólo algo de ese amor que nos regalas, por favor… ― el agarre en su brazo se ajustó, pero sin herirla. Sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse y la observaron directamente, brillando de tristeza. – no nos rechaces.

Sakura creyó sentir que todo su coraje y determinación por salir del agarre se habían evaporado en el aire, su corazón se derritió y estaba claro que se desmayaría ahí mismo. O bueno, casi, ya que juntó toda su consciencia para no ceder.

Su expresión se suavizó y una delicada sonrisa se formó en sus naturalmente rosados labios, viendo a ambos niños que se la devolvían con los mismos ojos suplicantes, Gon uniéndose en la treta de matarla de la ternura.

Oh, ¿los quería? ¡Pero claro que los quería! Les recordaba muchísimo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, el pequeño Naruto y el frío Sasuke, a quienes les brindó en numerosas ocasiones el mismo amor maternal que ellos nunca tuvieron. Por esa misma razón, la protegían a capa y espada. Los extrañaba mucho, desde que llegó a este mundo extraño se sintió perdida, sola y desesperada; pero gracias a cualquier santo, logró conocer a sus ángeles Gon y Killua.

Ellos no tardaron en ganarse su gran corazón de pollo, una necesidad que ni siquiera ella entendía de cuidarlos floreció dentro suyo, y así lo hizo. Los arrulló con su naturaleza amable, y no más temprano que tarde terminaron enamorándose de aquella pequeña kunoichi, justo como Sasuke y Naruto.

― No los rechazaría por nada del mundo. – ella se soltó del agarre de Killua y sacó su otro brazo, abrazando sus cabezas y apegándolos más a sí misma, cerrando lentamente sus verdes ojos. – los amo, chicos.

El trio de corazones latieron furiosamente, los dos cazaron al borde del llanto se apegaron más al calor corporal de su primer gran amor.

Sakura… su Sakura, no los dejaría. No los abandonaría.

Porque ella los ama, y ellos también la aman.

Después, cayeron dormidos.

….

 **FIN.**

 **OH POR EL AMOR A TODOS LOS CIELOS. Este debe ser sin lugar a dudas el one―shot más largo que alguna vez he hecho, y el mejor también… o quién sabe xd**

 **Y sí, este fanfic es raro por muchas razones. No necesitan recordármelas.**

 **Y SÍ, OLVIDÉ QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO ACERCA DE NIÑOS DE 12/13 AÑOS, ¿OK? ¿SÍ? Hasta yo me avergüenzo de eso ah. Pero sinceramente no me podía resistir… demasiado tentador.**

 **¿Alguna vez escribiré algo más de esa pareja, o por separado? Es lo más probable. Me gusta mucho emparejar a Sakura con personajes de HxH y YYH. ¿Porqué? ¡NO SÉ! (¿?**

 **Un review sería muy apreciado :D gracias.** **͟**


End file.
